Cursed
by mcsexii
Summary: Alex makes a deal with evil and finds herself on a race for her family, friends and even her life. Will she break this evil curse? R&R! :D Chapter One is a prolouge, Chapter Two is the real beginning. :
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards Of Waverly Place.**

So, I watched Shrek Forever After and I was writing **Torn** at the same time and it got me wanting to do something for Malex.

**It's inspired by Shrek Forever After, though I own neither that nor WOWP.**

give me props. you have no idea how difficult it is to spell _Rumpelstiltskin._

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed, Chapter One.<strong>

Alex Russo sat in the Russo Family loft surrounded by boxes- she and Mason were moving into a brand new apartment tomorrow and they were packing up all of Alex's stuff, well, Mason was. Alex just relaxed on the little orange sofa.

"Hey, Alex!" Alex stood up and walked to Mason as he ran down the stairs. "I found this old story book in your room. Isn't it cute? Plus, it's magic. The story moves!"

"Yeah, I know. My dad got me that when I was a little kid because I loved Rumpelstiltskin more than anything when I was a kid."

"But, he's the baddie?"

"Yeah, but something about him tricking the girl into giving him money _and _her first born child always made me giddy," Alex laughed, taking the book and sitting down on the sofa.

"I've never actually read it, I only ever wanted to hear the story of _101 Dalmatians._"

"Seriously!" Alex stood up in shock and then sat back down again. She snuggled up close and opened the first page.

**if you know the Rumpelstiltskin story, skip the italics! :D**

_"Once there was a miller who was poor, but who had a beautiful daughter. Now it happened that he had to go and speak to the king, and in order to make himself appear important he said to him, "I have a daughter who can spin straw into gold."_

_ The king said to the miller, "That is an art which pleases me well, if your daughter is as clever as you say, bring her to-morrow to my palace, and I will put her to the test."_

_ And when the girl was brought to him he took her into a room which was quite full of straw, gave her a spinning-wheel and a reel, and said, "Now set to work, and if by to-morrow morning early you have not spun this straw into gold during the night, you must die."_

_ Thereupon he himself locked up the room, and left her in it alone. So there sat the poor miller's daughter, and for the life of her could not tell what to do, she had no idea how straw could be spun into gold, and she grew more and more frightened, until at last she began to weep._

_ But all at once the door opened, and in came a little man, and said, "Good evening, mistress miller, why are you crying so?"_

_ "Alas," answered the girl, "I have to spin straw into gold, and I do not know how to do it."_

_ "What will you give me," said the manikin, "if I do it for you?"_

_ "My necklace," said the girl._

_ The little man took the necklace, seated himself in front of the wheel, and whirr, whirr, whirr, three turns, and the reel was full, then he put another on, and whirr, whirr, whirr, three times round, and the second was full too. And so it went on until the morning, when all the straw was spun, and all the reels were full of gold._

_ By daybreak the king was already there, and when he saw the gold he was astonished and delighted, but his heart became only more greedy. He had the miller's daughter taken into another room full of straw, which was much larger, and commanded her to spin that also in one night if she valued her life. The girl knew not how to help herself, and was crying, when the door opened again, and the little man appeared, and said, "What will you give me if I spin that straw into gold for you?"_

_ "The ring on my finger," answered the girl._

_ The little man took the ring, again began to turn the wheel, and by morning had spun all the straw into glittering gold._

_ The king rejoiced beyond measure at the sight, but still he had not gold enough, and he had the miller's daughter taken into a still larger room full of straw, and said, "You must spin this, too, in the course of this night, but if you succeed, you shall be my wife."_

_ Even if she be a miller's daughter, thought he, I could not find a richer wife in the whole world._

_ When the girl was alone the manikin came again for the third time, and said, "What will you give me if I spin the straw for you this time also?"_

_ "I have nothing left that I could give," answered the girl._

_ "Then promise me, if you should become queen, to give me your first child."_

_ Who knows whether that will ever happen, thought the miller's daughter, and, not knowing how else to help herself in this strait, she promised the manikin what he wanted, and for that he once more spun the straw into gold._

_ And when the king came in the morning, and found all as he had wished, he took her in marriage, and the pretty miller's daughter became a queen._

_ A year after, she brought a beautiful child into the world, and she never gave a thought to the manikin. But suddenly he came into her room, and said, "Now give me what you promised."_

_ The queen was horror-struck, and offered the manikin all the riches of the kingdom if he would leave her the child. But the manikin said, "No, something alive is dearer to me than all the treasures in the world."_

_ Then the queen began to lament and cry, so that the manikin pitied her._

_ "I will give you three days, time," said he, "if by that time you find out my name, then shall you keep your child."_

_ So the queen thought the whole night of all the names that she had ever heard, and she sent a messenger over the country to inquire, far and wide, for any other names that there might be. When the manikin came the next day, she began with Caspar, Melchior, Balthazar, and said all the names she knew, one after another, but to every one the little man said, "That is not my name."_

_ On the second day she had inquiries made in the neighborhood as to the names of the people there, and she repeated to the manikin the most uncommon and curious. Perhaps your name is Shortribs, or Sheepshanks, or Laceleg, but he always answered, "That is not my name."_

_ On the third day the messenger came back again, and said, "I have not been able to find a single new name, but as I came to a high mountain at the end of the forest, where the fox and the hare bid each other good night, there I saw a little house, and before the house a fire was burning, and round about the fire quite a ridiculous little man was jumping, he hopped upon one leg, and shouted -_

_ 'To-day I bake, to-morrow brew,_

_ the next I'll have the young queen's child._

_ Ha, glad am I that no one knew_

_ that Rumpelstiltskin I am styled.'"_

_ You may imagine how glad the queen was when she heard the name. And when soon afterwards the little man came in, and asked, "Now, mistress queen, what is my name?"_

_ At first she said, "Is your name Conrad?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Is your name Harry?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Perhaps your name is Rumpelstiltskin?"_

_ "The devil has told you that! The devil has told you that," cried the little man, and in his anger he plunged his right foot so deep into the earth that his whole leg went in, and then in rage he pulled at his left leg so hard with both hands that he tore himself in two."_

"What a lovely story?" Mason laughed.

"I love it. I don't even know why, I just feel happy when I read it." Alex smiled and touched the little hand of the animated miller's daughter-turned-queen and smiled. She always would imagine being that girl and once she found that she was a wizard, always dreamt that she would meet Rumpelstiltskin and trick him back.

"Well, I think that's adorable." Mason smiled, Alex blushed as she realised she'd just said those memories aloud. Mason kissed her head and stood up. Alex turned the page and saw Rumpelstiltskin grinning evilly at her. She furrowed her brow and leant forward. The page wrote words at the bottom by itself.

_"Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, come alive, start to thrive." _Alex gasped and looked around, Mason had gone back upstairs to finish packing. She looked at the page again.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, come alive, start to thrive?" She read aloud. A bright light shone from the book, forcing Alex to drop it. She gasped as the light grew and began to encase the room. The room started spinning. Alex screamed and grabbed her head as eerie laughter filled her ears. It stopped. Alex was lying on the floor beside the kitchen. She looked up and saw something run towards her.

"Hello there, Alexandra, is it?" It said.

"It's Alex. Who are you?"

"Oh, I think you know who I am, Alex."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to make a little deal with you, that's all."

"I don't want to, go away."

"Hey, hey, now," it moved closer to her, "I was just thinking about the competition you're in, you know, that you have to catch up to Maximilian and now that Justin is advancing so quickly, that will be difficult."

"How do you know about my life?"

"I've been with you for your entire life, Alex. Remember, we've always been there," the creature gestured at the book and at the Queen, "I was just thinking that it'll be difficult- you need to win to stay with lover boy, right?"

"Right..?"

"So, I can cut you a simple deal- I'll make you a full wizard for the day, you'll be able to complete all the exams that put you up levels and noone will even know that you're at an advantage."

"What's the catch?"

"You can't use the magic on me, of course. And there is something else.."

"What is it?"

"Since you take a day from me, I'll need one from you."

"Which one?"

"How about a measly one, one from your childhood that you don't even remember."

"Fine, that's okay. When will it start?"

"When you wake tomorrow. Sign here," it handed her a gold pen and a large golden scroll.

_Alexandra Marie Russo_

The ink was golden and beautiful. The creature handed Alex her wand, it was now golden and the clear marble at the end now flashed with a golden light.

"Have fun, Miss. Russo," The creature disappeared in a gold flash. Alex smiled at the wand and dropped it in her boot. She walked upstairs to still see Mason, she smiled.

"Hey." Alex grinned.

"Hello, love. Tired?"

"Exhausted." Alex slumped onto her unmade bed, Mason climbed on beside her. "We'll finish packing tomorrow." She smiled and cuddled in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, nothing really happened! I promise that the drama will happen next chapter! Read and Review! xxxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizards Of Waverly Place.**

So, I watched Shrek Forever After and I was writing **Torn** at the same time and it got me wanting to do something for Malex.

**It's inspired by Shrek Forever After, though I own neither that nor WOWP.**

give me props. you have no idea how difficult it is to spell _Rumpelstiltskin._

* * *

><p><strong>Cursed, Chapter Two.<strong>

Alex woke up and stretched her arms up above her head. She looked around her room and screamed. This was not her room. This was a road in the middle of nowhere.

"Mason?" She stood up and looked down. She was still in her pajamas. Still looking down, she saw something glisten in the sun. It was her new wand. She picked it up and flashed to the sub shop. It was a lot more high class and there were no subway knick-knacks. There were people eating steak and lobster at the tables. She looked at the beautiful women in their beautiful dresses and suddenly felt very aware that she was wearing ducky-PJ's. She ran up the spiral staircase that was now gold and looked around a brand new apartment, colored in black and white. She ran up the stairs again and ran to her room. It was a work out room.

"Uh, excuse me!" Max yelled, walking into the room, he was dressed in a suit.

"Max!" Alex ran and hugged him. "I had no idea what was happening!"

"Um, it's Maximillion, and I don't know you." He pushed her away. "But, you're attractive, so come through to my living room.

"Ew, Max!" Alex scoffed and then it hit her. _Rumpelstiltskin._

"I'll ignore your quirky attitude, because, not to be to forward, but you're hot."

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh... haha. Thank you." She played along. "I'm Alex."

"Alex... that sounds familiar."

_Yeah, I'm your sister, freak._

"Alex, may I ask why you're in my home?"

"Well, I was downstairs in the restaurant and I went for a wander..?"

"Alex, I know that you know that I'm Maximillion Russo, the millionaire, you want to meet me and marry me and steal half my fortune, too bad, tuts, Talia has already done that."

_Talia? She loves Max, though. I guess money changes you._

"Maximillion, I know you're rich, but I just wanted to meet you. Not to steal your money." Alex laughed. "Do you happen to have any girls clothes?"

"My girlfriend, GiGi's, she's a little taller, but you could try a dress. Anything's better then PJ's in such a high class establishment as my restaurant."

"Yeah, uh hu." Alex giggled, nervously and followed Max to Justin's old room-turned GiGi's walk in closet.

_GiGi.. GiGi! No! She's after Max's money! What has _Rumpelstiltskin done?__

Alex went to the closet and changed, using magic to change the size.

"_Rumpelstiltskin! _Show yourself." She demanded. The little troll appeared in front of her.

"Hello, their cutey."

"Hello their monster-ry."

"What can I do you for?"

"What have you done to Max? And the sub shop? And my life!"

"I took something.."

"What?"

"A day... a little one you don't remember..."

"So why is my-"

"Noone knows someone who doesn't exist and who won't exist at all tomorrow..."

"What day would change that?"

"Think about it, gorgeous."

"...um... the day.. the day I..." Alex racked her brain. "The day I was born?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"Wait, you took my life? I'm not alive?"

"Nope. Noone on this earth is called Alex Russo, shame too, you are beautiful."

"Are you hitting on me?" Alex scoffed. "Thanks..." She sighed. "Wait, where's Mason!"

"Uh... oh look, someone just paged me back home.. see ya." _Rumpelstiltskin _disappeared.

"Rumpel! Rumpel!" Alex screamed. Max walked in and looked tiffed.

"Excuse me, my elder brother is catching up on his beauty sleep." Max yelled.

"Justin? He'll fix this!" Alex ran past her brother and into Justin's room, now guest room.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" Justin sat up and relaxed upon seeing Alex. "Well, hello."<p>

"Do. Not. Hit. On. Me. Dude." Alex warned. "Justin?"

"Yes?" He rolled his eyes. "Do I know you?"

"No, but you should. My name is Alex Ru- Greybeck. Alex Greybeck. Yeah, but anyway... I'm a wizard."

"Wizard?" Justin climbed out of bed and grabbed his wand, he waved it and was dressed in a leather jacket and pants. "Awesome, you win the competition?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah, so I gave my brother everything he needed, a billion dollars, a successful business and a nice haircut." Justin explained. Alex laughed.

"Anyway, I need your help. You're smart, still, right?"

"Still? I may be rich and a total chick magnet, but I still studied my wizardry's, Greybeck."

_I love the sound of Alex Greybeck, Mason and I will have to get married, ASAP. Oh God, I'm gonna disappear tomorrow..._

"Awesome. You see, I made a deal with _Rumpelstiltskin-"_

"You mean King _Rumpelstiltskin, _right?"

"King? What the heck?"

"Yeah, where you been? Anyway, what was the deal?"

"He made me a full wizard, and I unknowingly gave him the day I was born."

"Woah."

"Yeah.. it's not Greybeck..."

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen as soon as you said Rumpel's name."

"Russo." Alex sighed. Justin bowed his head.

"I just hit on my relative. Didn't I."

"Sister."

"Oh God." Justin put his head against the wall.

"Sorry for being so good looking." Alex scoffed.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Rumpel is my boss."

"What? Justin!"

"I do know of a way people have escaped Rumpel... but I can't tell you. I'd have to show you.." Alex nodded and Justin moved forward. He used his wand and flashed Juliet to his side.

"Justin? Excuse me! I was at the register of Gucci!"

"Sorry." Justin sighed.

_Woah, this Juliet's horrible. But looks like it was my fault Juliet got taken from him.. oops. Well, at least he has her._

"Are you aware of who Juliet is? Does she exist in your world?"

"She did."

Justin ignored that comment and grabbed Juliet and kissed her. She pushed him off.

"I'm mad at you. I had the cutest purse in my hand." Juliet stormed off.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Alex growled.

"What did we just do?"

"Kiss."

"What are we in?"

"A dead end relationship?"

"No. True love. Well, that's what were supposed to be, stupid fate. We haven't got along since we got rich." Justin sighed.

"True loves kiss?" Justin nodded a bit and walked out the room.

"Go Alex, if you wanna stay alive, find your love."

* * *

><p><strong>Noone reviewed, but I updated because I like this story. Hope you enjoyed. Alex will be on a hunt in the next chapter! :D<strong>


End file.
